Dark Fantasy
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: Its a cross over tween 7,8,9,10, 102 the characters are divided between Vampires and Lycons who will win? Will they fight against each other or team up to fight the lord of the vampires who is trying to whip both out? PaineYuna, VincentYuffie, and other r
1. It Begins

Chapter 1: It Begins...

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. If you don't like Yuri (girl/girl) fics don't read because there will be a few yuri scene in this fic. This is my second attempt at a combined story, my co-author KageOnizuka is great at what he does so please r n r 

FLASHBACK

Paine, Yuna and Rikku walked through the woods of Machliana the group was attacked by a large pack of killer hounds. They struck without warning takeing the three girls by surprise. Dispite how well the girls fought the end result was not a happy one. Yuna sat slumpt against the far left tree a large gash across her chest and part of Paine's broken sword in her stomach. Rikku was flopped over a large rock a large wound across her back. Paine looked at her friends, tears resting on her cheeks, as she pulled the other half of her sword from her chest. "Yuna...Rikku..." The only responce she got was a few soft moans. A voice echoed in her head. 'you can't keep your secret any longer or they will die.' Paine cluched her head and spoke softly to herself. "No they've trusted me I can't..." 'well if you don't they'll die...I thought you loved her you do don't you? I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose her...' Paine growled. "Stop it I can't curse them like this it isn't fair to them. And what do you mean loved? I always have and always will love her." 'Then save her, turn them, don't ever let them leave you.' Paine was about to answer when she heard Yuna call to her very weakly.

"Paine...please...help..."

'You better hurry they have very very weak pulses.' Paine screamed inwardly and she slowly made her way to Yuna and pulled the cold steal from her friend. "Forgive me Yuna..." Paine felt her fangs grow as she inched closer to Yuna's neck.

"I...for...give...you..." Yuna spoke in ragged breaths.

Paine smiled softly and sunk her teeth into Yuna's neck, Yuna gasped and opened her eyes wide then shut them. Paine bit her wrist and had Yuna suck on the wound till she pulled her arm away. The wound healed quickly. As Yuna's body died her wounds healed. Paine then walked over to Rikku and did the same thing. "Are you happy now!" 'Are you?' Paine hung her head for a moment then picked the two up so they each had an arm around her neck and then she slowly made her way to the airship. Once there she set the two in bed then laid down on her's and closed her eyes. The next morning Yuna and Rikku slowly opened their eyes.

Yuna slowly made her way over by Paine, her whole body hurt, and sat down on the bed next to her. "Paine..." Yuna whispered and ran her hand down her cheek softly.

Paine opened her eyes and looked at Yuna a soft smile on her face. "Yuna..."

Yuna smiled softly. "Thank you..." At that Yuna leaned in and kissed Paine deeply. They finally broke for air and Yuna smiled. "I've known for a long time how you felt I was just to scared to show you before, but after what happend yesterday I know it was hard doing what you did. I wanted you to know that I love you Paine and always will." A smile crossed the gunners lips.

"Yuna..." Yuna silenced Paine with a soft kiss letting her fangs graze her sires tongue.

Rikku slowly made her way over by Paine. "Thaks for the save Paine I owe you big."

Paine looked at Rikku. "You don't owe me anything. Believe me if you knew what I did you'd kill me."

Rikku giggled. "Why would I kill you for saving my life?"

"Because of what I had to do."

"What did you have to do?"

Paine sat up slowly. "You don't feel any different?"

Rikku looked at her funny. "What do you mean different?"

"Are colors brighter?" Rikku nodded. "How bout smells are they more intence?" Again Rikku nodded. "I don't sujest eating any food your body will just reject it. If you get hungry see me. If you don't you may do something you'll regret."

Rikku's eyes got wide. "What do you mean."

Yuna laughed. "Rikku you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That Paine was a vampire."

Paine's eyes got wide. "You knew?"

"Yes I did, you have fangs." Yuna laughed.

Paine just smirked revealing the left fang.

Rikku looked at Paine and smiled softly. "I guess now we really will be friends forever huh." Rikku sat on Paine's bed. "Were we your first or are their others before us?"

"There was one before you, though I haven't seen him in a very long time."

The three girls went and sat at the bar and spoke more while they had coffee. After a few hours Yuna and Rikku got a funny look in on their face and cluched their chest. Yuna looked at Paine with fear in her eyes which now show ice blue and ice green. Paine cold crimson eyes softened. "I'm so sorry Yuna..." Paine looked at Rikku and saw the same look of fear in her ice green eyes. Paine sighed. "I'm sorry Rikku..." She the two and they quickly got off the airship. "You need to feed. Stay here I'll be back." Paine ran off and within a few minutes she returned dragging two New Yevon soilders. She tossed one to Rikku, who wasted no time feeding from him, and the other she set before Yuna.

Yuna's eyes got wide. "I-I-I can't kill him."

Paine smirked. "Then don't feed upon him till the craving goes."

"I can't feed from a person."

"Then you'll die." Paine spoke softly. "I hate myself for doing this to you." Paine sunk her fangs into the soilers neck and got a mouth full of blood and quickly kissed Yuna letting the blood from her mouth go into Yuna's.

Paine did this till Yuna pulled away, tears running down the gunners cheeks, and spoke. "I will not feed from people any longer."

Paine nodded. "I will find another way for you to feed Yuna I promise." She looked over at Rikku. "How bout you Rikku?"

The young Al-Bhed looked at her sire. "I'm with Yunie on this one."

Paine nodded. "You've got it."

The group got back on the airship and Paine sat at the bar twiring a glass full of a red liquid around. She smirked and downed it. "I got it!"

Yuna and Rikku looked up from their books at Paine. "You've got what babe?"

Paine smirked. "You'll see when i get back." Paine grabbed two empty Valti bottles and then disappeared. A few hours later she returned and set one bottle infront of Yuna and one infront of Rikku. "Keep it in the mini fridge in my cabin but here feind blood. Its a little trick I forgot about. Will this be a better alternative?"

Rikku and Yuna nodded. "This will be alot better Paine thank you."

END FLASHBACK

Yuna sat up in bed sweating. Paine felt her sit up and opened her eyes. "Whats the matter angel?"

Yuna looked at her sire and lover and smiled. "Bad dream."

"Care to talk about it?" Paine asked mid yawn.

Yuna giggled. "I'll talk to you about later get some sleep babe."

Paine smirked. "Have it your way." Paine rolled over on her side and pulled Yuna down to the bed and held her tightly. "No more bad dreams tonight ok angel I'll keep you close and safe." Paine yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

Yuna smiled and sank into Paine's arms and closed her eyes. "As long as we're together like this I'll be fine." Yuna slowly drifted off back to sleep. 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

CO-AUTHOR NOTE: Hey all Kage Onizuka here! This is my first chapter of this story, I am working with Fallen-Angel2881 on this and she's done an excellent job with chapter one LET'S KEEP IT UP! Here's my first part! Enjoy! Kansha no kotoba. Check out our other stories. KAGE ONIZUKA OUTTIE!

FLASHBACK

An unearthly light filled the cave, a lone figure stood in the middle of the circular cavern. His dark raven hair covering his face, hiding the tears. He rose a gloved hand the his face in hope of stopping the waves of tears. He other hand, baring the scars of his punishment, gloved in leather and brass claws rose to move the hair from his face.

This is my sin. I could have done more and I didn't.

"This was my error and I rightly bare the blame." the tormented warrior said raising his clawed hand to eye level. The light in the room reflecting off the claws, illuminating the gunners face. His beautiful countenance cursed with the constant pain of his lose. His eyes are red with the blood of the damned. Long raven hair waved down below his waist, lying still in the breezeless cavern.  
The gunner turned around sharply, whipping the tears from his face. The waters of the waterfall concealing the cave parted. A shivering woman walked into the cave. Her tight leather outfit covered in water. Vincent watched as the woman looked around the cave and started towards the end of the cavern. Vincent hid in the shadows, behind a stalagmite as he surveyed the woman and her intentions.

"Don't trust her." Chaos said in Vincent's mind.

I'll do as I wish.

Vincent watched as the woman reached inside a small bag at her waist and withdrew a small flask filled with a red liquid. She uncorked the glass container and downed the contents in one gulp before wiping her mouth and hissing.

"You can come out know…I have no intentions of fighting you." her voice was demanding, arrogant. Vincent walked out from the shadows and underneath his cloak rested his hand on the grip of the Cerberus. He clicked the safety of the tri-barreled weapon to fire.  
"who are you and why have you come here?" he said looking at the woman who sat in the corner shivering. Vincent's cloak flew from his shoulders and wrapped around her in an attempt to keep her warm. The woman looked at him with a confused look on her face. She starred at the cloak and Vincent's clawed glove.

"What are you?" she asked puling the blood red cloak tighter around her tone body.

"Answer my question first and then we shall talk." Vincent loosened his grip on the Cerberus.

"My name is Paine. I came here to get away…is there anything wrong with that Mr.…uh."

"Valentine, Vincent Valentine. To get away from what?"

"That's none of your concern. Now if you don't mind I'll just rest here for the night and then be on my way. I won't bother you." She curled up inside Vincent's cloak and fell asleep. Vincent looked back to the end of the cave and starred at where the beam of light coming from the outside world met the cold, stone floor of the cave. 

"I'm sorry Lucrecia." Vincent said placing his clawed hand into the light. The light reflected off the polished metal and scattered throughout the cavern. A lone beam landed on Paine's face causing her to stir in her uneasy sleep.

Whys he so sad. Paine thought as she shielded her eyes from the light

"Would you mind pointing that somewhere else I am trying to sleep." Paine smirked to show what she had said was all in good humor and not to be mean.

"I apologize, yet another sin I must atone for." he said removing his arm from the light.

"Sins? What are you talking about?" Paine said getting up. She pulled Vincent's cloak around her as she walked to his side and stared at the light.

"I…failed in saving the one I loved. Lots of people got killed because of me…the world was almost destroyed…all because of me." Vincent bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've got my own sins…I just wish I could help you." Paine looked up at where the light entered the cavern.

He has to be my biggest sin. She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Vincent said turning away form Paine.

"Don't be…I want to help you. I've got a feeling if I solve your problem it'll help me with mine. What do you have to do?"

"Kill HIM." Vincent said coldly. His eyes ablaze with rage. "The one caused so much pain."

"I can give you the power to do that." Paine said slowly, biting down on her lower lip. I don't want to do this but if he needs this power, I will give it to him.

"Anything." Vincent said looking into Paine's eyes.

"Then kneel before me." Vincent did as he was instructed. A hiss escaped her lips as fangs appeared from under her lips. She sank the fangs into Vincent's neck, sucking in the warm liquid that escaped form the wound. Vincent flinched as the fangs withdrew from his neck.The gunner closed his eyes and collapsed into Paine's arms unconscious.

Pain. Burning. Throbbing. Vincent's eyes slowly opened and scanned his surroundings. The light from the hole in the roof of the cavern had disappeared…it was night. Paine entered through the hole in the ceiling. Her descent slowed as she opened her arms, she landed without making a sound. She now wore Vincent's cloak around her in the same fashion as him.

"So you're awake huh?" She threw a dying Shinra soldier at his feet. "Drink this."

"What! What did you do to me?" he shot up from the ground before falling to one knee clutching his chest.

"I gave you the power you needed. Now feed up, you've been out for sometime. Your body needs sustenance. Just do what I did to you." Paine grabbed Vincent's head and shoved it towards the neck of the dying soldier. Vincent's fangs grew as his mouth got closer to the human's neck. He bit down and warm plasma filled his mouth. Euphoria filled his undead heart as his body was revitalized from the energy in the fallen soldier's blood. "Good. I'm not carrying around some half dead vampire."

"Yes Master." Vincent said bowing his head.

"Master…what!" Paine said shocked.

"I pledge myself to you, my master." Vincent rose from the floor, a small amount of blood trickled down his mouth. "I'll do whatever it is you require of me."

"Okay, as long as you help me with Sephiroth." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent seemed stunned by simply hearing the name. "How do you know Sephiroth."

"He…used to be my master. He turned me and tried to make me his bride. One day he forced me to become his bride. He…nearly killed me when I tried to refuse. That night he raped me, he scared me by saying that I was having his child so that I would stay. I knew better but he made me believe it. One day I became so fed up with it that I escaped and came here." Paine lowered her head and rested her hand on her sword. "So how do you know him?"

"Before he was a vampire…Sephiroth was a member of an elite group of warriors known as SOLDIER. I fought along side him once, when I was a Turk. He was amazing, like a ray of hope. He used to be such a kind, caring person. Until one day he found his mother and learned the truth. He destroyed his squad save for two, he burned the town. After a while he tried to destroy the planet. I was part of the group that stopped him then. Now…after all these years…he's returned. He's my sin…I should have ended it when I found out about him in the first place…but I failed." he looked down at his scarred body. "I have paid greatly for that sin."

"So we're both after him huh? Well we'd better be moving, I don't want him to find me." Paine said undoing the clasps on Vincent's cloak and handing it to him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, my master." Vincent's cloak flew towards him and attached the clasps on it's own. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"No, to tell you the truth I haven't put much thought into it." Paine said tapping her foot.

"I know of a place. There are so many spirits there it will be impossible even for Sephiroth to find us there." Vincent's cloak wrapped around them as their bodies were broke down to their simplest components.

Paine fell to the ground as her body reformed.

"What the hell did you just do!" she managed to say between coughs. "Where the hell are we?"

"This is my home. It was a mansion used by he Shin-Ra. It was here where I was made…Sephiroth used to come here at times. I'd follow him without his knowing. He would read books…searching for anything about JENOVA." Vincent ran his fingers over some of the very book which Sephiroth had read all those years ago.

"So, this is your place…cozy." Paine said plopping down in a revolving office chair next to a desk full of random papers and books, all of them seemingly about JENOVA and Mako. She ran her fingers through the piles of papers until Vincent's name came up.

Subject: Valentine, Vincent Age: 23 Blood type: No longer known Procedure: Enhancements to regenerative drive allowing for regeneration of large wounds. Flight. Polymorphic. Other unknown side effects.

The papers described the surgeries the Vincent under took, Paine cringed at the very thought of the monstrous experiments he must have to go through.

"I'm sorry." she said placing the papers down on the desk.

"Don't be it's not your fault. You'll be safe here for n now. There is something I must attend to…I shall return, my master." Vincent said as he warped out of the basement.

Paine waited for him for the next three weeks before she set out looking for him. She never saw him again.

END FLASHBACK

Vincent looked around the mansion. The ghosts of past workers and monsters wandered around the building freely. Vincent used to fit in with them just fine, but now he was one of them, a monster, a child of the night.

"You know you haven't seen her in years. You've spent the time grieving. Maybe it's time you paid the boss a visit." Galian Beast said to Vincent in a sincere tone.

Yes…perhaps it is time. Vincent said to one of his many symbionts. Vincent grabbed the Cerberus off of the cluttered, cobweb infested desk and headed towards the exit. He stopped in front of the door and looked back at a metal table resting in the middle of the room. He starred down at his hand and then back at the dried blood on the floor surrounding the table.

"Too many bad memories." he said before opening the door an slipping out, his cloak wrapping around him as he ascended the long staircase to the ground floor. Vincent made his way to the large front doors of the mansion. He turned briefly to relay instructions to one of the spirits. "Tell Missing Number to watch over the place while I am gone." the spirit simply nodded and floated off to relay the message.

Vincent's normal hand reached form the door knob and pushed the door open. The sudden blast of light caused Vincent's cloak to cover his eyes for him. He cloak wrapped around his body, he felt his body being torn apart, bit by bit, and shooting through the planet towards his destination. He reformed on the top of an airship. The deck was highly decorated with Al-Bhed designs. He walked as quietly as he could to the door near the back of the deck, his metal boots clanking on the ship's metal deck. Vincent turned the knob slowly trying to be as quiet as possible.

Paine shot up, getting up from her chair. Yuna and Rikku looked at their sire wondering what was happening.

"Paine what is it?" Rikku asked sliding off the barstool.

"Someone's here, heading this way." she grabbed her sword and walked towards the door to the bar. The faint sound of metal scrapping against the floor could be heard down the hallway. "Who's there?" she screamed demanding an answer. Rikku twirled her daggers, itching for a fight. Yuna saw the figure and trained her guns on the figure.

Paine jumped forward slashing at the unknown figure. Her sword stopped an inch from the figures body, a cloak wrapped around the blade and pulled it from Paine's hands. The figure walked into the light revealing his face.

"I should hurt you." Paine said punching the figure in the back of the head.

"Paine do you know this guy?" Yuna said lowering her guns.

"This guys was my first. He's the one I told you about." Paine said wrapping her arm around the figures neck.

"Your…first…like as in your boyfriend?" Rikku said elbowing Paine in the sides.

"No!" Paine screamed her face turning several different shades of red. "This is the first person I turned." she said elbowing Vincent in the stomach "Anyways…where the hell were you for the last few decades."

"Fighting." he said coldly, his face remaining emotionless.

"Uh huh sure." Rikku sad teasing Vincent. "Just who was it you were fighting?" Vincent stared at Paine for a moment then at the other girls.

"No one who concerns you." Vincent said stepping away from the group and disappearing into the bar.

"Yeesh, What's his problem?" Rikku asked looking over at her sire.

"You don't know Vincent, he's been through a lot. More then you guys can ever begin to imagine." Paine hung her head and followed Vincent into the bar.

"Erm…what just happened Rikku?" Yuna said holstering her guns.

"I think Paine's getting emotional…not jealous are you Yunie." Rikku said giggling.

"What…me…jealous…no way. I'm just worried for Paine is all." Yuna said blushing.

"Yunie's jealous…Yunie's jealous." Rikku sang as she bounced back to the bar. "I'm gonna go see how those two are making out…hmm, not that's gotta make you jealous Yunie."

"Shut up Rikku!" Yuna screamed. "I'm not jealous!" Yuna chased Rikku into the bar. They stopped when they saw the look on Paine and Vincent's faces.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked stepping away from Yuna.

"Nothing…nothing at all…why do you ask?" Paine said changing her expression.

"You look like you've just seen an army of ghosts is all." Yuna said walking over to her sire, she placed a hand on Paine's shoulder and gave her a faint smile. "You can tell us anything, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…Uhh…just found out something about Vincent is all." she said looking away from Yuna.

"OHH…a dark secret…has Vinnie been a bad boy?" Rikku said walking up behind Vincent and placing a hand on each of his shoulders.

"You have no idea what I have done in the past." he said looking at his brass claw. "You don't want to know." 


	3. Paine's Pain

Chapter 3: Paine's Pain?

Paine glanced over at Rikku. "You shouldn't really pick on him till he gets to know you better Rikku."

Rikku looked at Paine then Vincent and nodded. "Sorry."

Yuna looked at the group and rubbed her chin. "Let me get this straight Paine you turned him and then he disappeared on you and now poof he's back?" Yuna's two tone eyes looked blankly into Paine's crimson ones.

Paine chuckled. "Something like that angel."

Rikku looked at everyone then flopped down on her butt. "Ah! You guys are making my head hurt!"

"Let's just say I stayed with Paine for a while but some things came up that needed to be taken care of." Vincent looked down at his gun and disassembled the weapon in an instant and began cleaning the tri-barreled weapon. "I regret leaving. Paine could have needed me and I wasn't there." The tormented gunner added.

"What did I tell you about being so hard on yourself!" Paine said smacking Vincent on the back of the head. "What happened wasn't your fault. I told you that. You agreed."

Yuna looked between the two then softly rubbed the spot Paine hit. "Don't be so hard on him."

Paine sighed. "Vinnie to live in the shadows of the past is to forsake the light of the future. You need to let the things go."

"You're right, I apologize. So let's catch up on old times shall we." Vincent said as he softly grabbed Yuna's hand and examined her and Rikku for a minute. He let Yuna go and walked over to his Master and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "Let's just say I had some demon problems."

"Oh…so I'm a demon now!" Chaos said aloud for everyone to hear.

"That's Chaos…an annoyance beyond measure." Vincent said flapping his cloak.

Paine simply raised her left eyebrow. Yuna and Rikku giggled. "I think you hurt his feelings Vinnie." Paine said her eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, you are a demon. You told me so yourself." Vincent shrugged and looked around the room. "So why don't you fill me in on what happened to them? Did they ask to be turned or did you save them?

"It's a long story I'll tell you later...but right now I want to know where in the nine hells you ran off to? I didn't tell you that you could run off like that!" Paine demanded.

"OOH...pushy...is Dr. P actually showing concern!" Rikku teased.

"That's it! I warned you now you get hurt." Paine said getting up from her chair and chasing Rikku around the room.

Red XIII walked into the cabin and hid under the table to dodge Rikku and Paine running past him. He whimpered and went and sat next to Yuna and handed her a bag of glowing marbles. Yuna shook her head. "Red you know she'll want these back."

Red just looked up at her and chuckled then looked over at Vincent. "Bout time you showed up."

"I had some things to take care of." Vincent said looking down at Red XIII. Vincent looked down at the bag of materia. "Those aren't…" he was cut off by a hand pushing him aside. Vincent fell to the floor as Yuffie pounced oat Red XIII who jumped out of the way. Yuffie's head smashed into the wall as Red XIII ran away laughing.

"Gimme those!" Yuffie screamed as she took chase after Red. she stopped after a few steps realizing who she knocked over. "Vinnie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've been through worse." Vincent said taking Yuffie's hand as she helped him to his feet.

Yuffie blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't realize you were there." Yuffie said finally letting go of Vincent's claw.

Yuna shook her head. "Before you kill Red he gave them to me." Yuna held up the bag.

Before Yuffie could react Rikku grabbed the bag on her way by. "Thanks Yunie I can use these to...OOF!"

Paine dove and tackled Rikku. She tossed the bag back to Yuna and glared at Rikku. "I don't think so."

Rikku looked at Paine wide eyed. "Sorry..."

Vincent walked over and grabbed the bag from Yuna. "Now these I could use…especially after what Yuffie did last time with our materia."

"Hey I gave them back didn't I!" Yuffie said recalling their incident in Wutai.

"Yes but after that you constantly stole mine. I had to fight Ruby Weapon without any materia and spent a week in sick bay because I didn't have a barrier spell!" Vincent said towering over Yuffie.

"Hey but you're fine now…right!" Yuffie said dusting off Vincent's cloak before running off.

"She's more hyper then usual, what's up?" Rikku said as she tried to squirm out of Paine's hold.

"Hmm…not jealous are you Rikku?" Paine said tightening her grip on Rikku.

"No! Now lemme go!" Rikku said twisting and turning frantically. "Don't make me…"

Paine tightend the hold with her thighs. "Don't make you what?"

"This." Rikku said kissing Paine on the lips. 

Paine's eyes got wide as she at first kissed the theif back then pulled away and looked at her. "What the hell...where did THAT come from?"

Yuna laughed. "She's had a crush for awhile huh Rikku."

"Rikku what are you doing?" Yuffie said blushing as she pulled Paine off of Rikku.

"Damn...Rikku...hey Yuna looks like you have some competition." Vincent chuckled.

"Hey she could join if she just asked." Yuna said giggling.

"Is Vinnie...laughing." Yuffie whispered under her breath.

Paine stood slowly. "Am I um hearing this right..." Paine looked at Yuna. "She's your blood cousin..."

"Never said I would touch her just that she could join."

Rikku looked at her cousin and blushed and then back at Yuffie and blushed more. "Yuffie..." Rikku whispered under her breath.

Paine looked over at Vincent. "What is so funny that actually got you to laugh Vin?"

"Is it strange that I can laugh at one of Rikku's secrets gettin out after she's been pestering me about mine." Vincent sat down next to Red XIII. "So how have things been around here lately?"

Paine chuckled. "No its not."

Red whimpered. "Crazy these vampires are psycho." A chuckle escaped Red's lips. "But when they aren't acting like infants its pretty quiet. What have you been up to?"

"I'd rather not say...it's not a happy story." Vincent looked at Red XIII and smiled. "...so what's so wrong with acting childish it's fun...sometimes."

Red huffed. "Much too much energy."

"You can say that again." Vincent said as Yuffie tried desperatly to get rid of all the energy building up inside her.

"Yuffie...in the name of Spira stop bouncing!" Paine screamed at the hyper active ninja.

"I can't help it I've just got all this energy since Vinnie turned me! I just can't get rid of it all." Yuffie screamed smacking her hands down in her lap.

Paine rubbed her temples and sighed. "Damn you Vinnie how the hell did you turn her?"

Yuna rubbed her lover's back. "Calm down ai."

"Same way you did, with these." Vincent said laughing, bearing his fangs as they grew to longer lengths. "It's a long story I'll tell you later...that is if it's okay with Yuffie."

"Yeah Vinnie it's okay. I want to be there with you when you tell them though." Yuffie said bouncing in her seat.

"If you keep bounceing I'm gonna toss you overboard..." Paine looked at the hyper ninja and sighed.

"OOOH Dr. P is touchy."

"Keep it up Rikku and you'll join her."

"Someone's a little pushy." Red XIII said laughing at Paine's comeback.

"I think she's serious Rikku watch out." Yuffie said jumping out of her chair and walking around the room.

Yuna put her hand on Paine's shoulder and sat her back down. "Um Yuffie if I were you I'd sit."

"Someone calm her down. I'm getting tired just watching her." Chaos said aloud.

Vincent walked over to Yuffie and wrapped his arms around her. "Stay down and trust me it's for your own good. Sorry." A green glow emitted from Vincent's claws as a sleep spell targeted Yuffie. "There...What the..." Almost as soon as she was asleep Yuffie was back on her feet.

"Hey what was that for." Yuffie said stretching.

"She's too hyper for a sleep spell!" Red XIII starred at the ninja amazed.

Paine cracked her knuckles. "I'll put her out..."

Yuffie squeaked and hide inside Vincent's cloak. "Don't hurt me. I'll calm down I promise." Yuffie screamed putting Vincent's cloak over her head.

"You better."

Yuna put a hand on Paine's shoulder. "Calm down babe."

Rikku looked at everyone then watched anther blonde walk in. "Hey Quistie bout time you joined us."

Quistis fixed her glasses. "Nice to see you too Rikku." Quistis looked at Vincent. "And you are?"

"A friend." Vincent said looking out the window of the airship. His eyes following random clouds until they disappeared from view.

"Aww…Vinnie why so depressed all of a sudden." Yuffie said throwing her arms around his neck, jumping.

"I'm not, I'm just enjoying the view." Vincent said turning his gaze from the window.

"Yeah right." Yuffie said jumping once again.

"Stop bouncing now." Paine said cracking her knuckles, walking towards Yuffie. Yuffie squeaked and ducked under the table.

"I'll handle this." Vincent said grabbing Yuffie by the back of her shirt. He picked her up and set her down on the chair next to him. "Just sit and talk no bouncing, if you move I'll let Paine tie you down."

Yuna laughed. "Yes, Paine is quit the bondage queen."

Paine blushed horribly. "I might be the bondage queen but Quistis has the dominatrix title cornerd. I mean she does have a whip."

It was Quistis's turn to blush. "Paine..."

Rikku ran up and tickled Yuffie's sides. "Tag your it!"

"Oh great." Vincente sighed as Yuffie jumped over his head and chased after Rikku.

"Surrender thief."

"Never Ninja." Rikku screamed as she slid jumped over a chair.

"You gonna stop 'em or you want me to do it?" Vincent said looking up at Paine.

"I will." Paine looked at Quistis. "Give me your whip." Quistis smirked and handed her chain whip to Paine. Paine walked away from them and cracked it once.

Rikku stopped dead and looked over her shoulder. "Yeowch."

Vincente and Red XIII's head snapped in Paine's direction, both of them slowly backed away.

"What was that for?" Rikku shouted.

Yuffie saw Paine holding the whip and immediatly sat down on the floor, hiding back laughter at Rikku's expence.

Paine looked at Rikku. "Never touched you with the whip so stop." Her gaze fell on Yuffie. "Now I see no reason for you tgo be laughing I cracked it to chill you out."

Quistis walked over and snagged her whip back. "Your worse thten me with this."

Yuna laughed. "Poor little ninja and theif got in trouble."

Garnet walked in and saw the group and scratched her head. "Ok what did I miss?" 


End file.
